museafandomcom-20200215-history
Strix
Category:Races Human neighbors tell horrific tales of slaughter woven with frightened suspicion when speaking of strix. Strix, however, tell a tale of encroachment and a struggle for land and resources. For ages, humans invaded strix lands fighting bloody battles against the fierce, black-skinned creatures they thought to be winged devils. Over time, strix have developed a hatred for humankind and now fiercely protect their dwindling numbers. Physical description Strix resemble humans in size and build, but are distinguished by their jet black skin, their 12-foot, raven-like wingspan, and their strange facial features. Strix have pointed ears, slitted nostrils, and eyes without pupils which, due to their large size, appear to glow in the half-light of the evening. Their eyes are fixed within their head, so to look around they have to move their entire head, making them look either slow and somber or jerky and skittish depending on how fast they move. Strix stand just over six feet tall, but considering their size, are quite light, weighing around 170 pounds. Society Strix society is small and isolationist, and as a result is very tight knit. Due to their limited numbers, Strix have a very close-knit family structure that spans multiple nomadic tribes across Musea. Within these tribes, all members work together to ensure the race's survival. Murder is unknown except when committed by outsiders. The strix respond to these occasional murders in kind, but as humans outnumber them so greatly, they do not hesitate to take dozens, even hundreds of lives in revenge for the death of one of their own. Traits Standard Racial Traits * '''Ability Score Modifiers: '''Strix are swift and elusive, but tend to be stubborn and swift to anger. They gain +2 Dexterity, and -2 Charisma. * '''Type: '''Strix are humanoids with the strix subtype. * '''Size: '''Strix are Medium creatures and thus have no bonuses or penalties due to their size. * '''Base Speed: '''Strix have a base speed of 30 feet on land. They also have a fly speed of 60 feet (average). * '''Languages: '''Strix begin play speaking Strix. Those with high Intelligence scores can choose from the following: Auran, Common, Draconic, Giant, Gnome, Goblin, Infernal. See the Languages page for more information about these languages. Other Racial Traits * '''Darkvision: '''Strix see perfectly in the dark up to 60 feet. * '''Hatred: '''Strix receive a +1 racial bonus on attack rolls against humanoid creatures with the human subtype because of their special training against these hated foes. * '''Low-Light Vision '''In addition to their ability to see perfectly in the dark up to 60 ft, Strix have low-light vision, allowing them to see twice as far as humans in conditions of dim light. * '''Nocturnal: '''Strix gain a +2 racial bonus on Perception and Stealth checks in dim light or darkness. * '''Suspicious: '''Strix receive a +2 racial bonus on saving throws against illusion spells and effects. Alternate Racial Traits * '''Cautious Brawler: '''Because strix are careful to avoid injuring other strix even when they fight with each other, they develop a talent for fighting without causing lasting harm. They gain a +1 racial bonus on damage rolls when dealing nonlethal damage and take no attack penalty when dealing nonlethal damage with a lethal weapon. This racial trait replaces hatred and suspicious. * '''Dayguard: '''Familiar with watching over its tribe during the day, the strix gains a +2 racial bonus on Perception checks and treats Perception as a class skill. This racial trait replaces nocturnal. * '''Frightening: '''The strix looks particularly menacing and use this to its advantage, gaining a +2 racial bonus on intimdate checks. The racial trait replaces nocturnal. * '''Nimble: '''The strix receives a +1 racial bonus on reflex saves. This replaces the suspicious racial trait. * '''Tough: '''The strix receives a +1 racial bonus on fortitude saves. The racial trait replaces suspicious. * '''Wing-Clipped: '''The flight of wing-clipped strix is weaker than normal, whether from deformity or injury. Their flying speed is 20 feet (poor) instead of the normal fly speed, and they must make a DC 30 fly check to fly upward. Ostracized by their tribes and forced to deal with other races, these strix compensate for their weakness by gaining a +2 racial bonus on Bluff, Climb and Diplomacy checks. Favored class options The following favored class options are available to all characters of this race who have the listed favored class, and unless otherwise stated, the bonus applies each time you select the favored class reward. * Barbarian: Add +1 to the barbarian’s total number of rage rounds per day. * Fighter: Add +1/4 to the attack roll bonus from the strix’s hatred racial trait. * Monk: Add +1/4 point to the monk’s ki pool. * Ranger: Add +1/2 round to the duration of the bonus granted to the companions of the ranger using his hunter’s bond ability. Archetypes The following racial archetypes are available to strix: * Airborne Ambusher (Fighter; Strix) Feats The following feats are available to an strix character who meets the prerequisites. * Stretched Wings